


This is all my fault

by LightningCrush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Chapter 1 is shit, College Student Eren Yeager, Dead Carla Yeager, Eren gets hit by a car, Eren hates Levi, Erwin and Levi are step-brothers, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Hurt Eren Yeager, Hurt Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Gets Better, It gets super emotional, Jean's a liar, Levi Swears, Levi cries, M/M, The feels are real, This story has 2 endings, This will make you cry, asshole Jean, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCrush/pseuds/LightningCrush
Summary: When Levi's told that Eren cheated on him with Jean he finally snaps, slapping Eren in the face before breaking up with him, leaving him to cry alone in a coffee shop. But what happens when Eren's father hits him with his car, leaving him in a critical condition?





	1. I shouldn't have left you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you guys so much for all the kudos! I'm so happy people actually like this idea, the idea of it really cringed me out yet I loved it so much I just wanted to try it out. Also, I'm sorry that chapter 1 was so short, like I said it was nearly 1am and I was too tired to write anymore xD so I extended this chapter (lol sorry if you guys get confused), I'm trying to not rush this fanfic like I rushed Trust but if you guys think I'm going too slow then feel free to tell me :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss all of the comments so I'm gonna allow everyone to comment again :(

"Eren, what the fuck?!", Levi screamed at him.

"Levi, I swear to God I didn't have sex with Jean!", Eren screamed back, disgust gracing his features.

"Then why did Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Christa all tell me you fucked him!?", Levi demanded, his voice cold as ice.

"Levi, they're lying!", He begged.

"No Eren, we both know its you whose lying. Why the FUCK would Christa lie like that!", Levi cornered him.

"Ymir probably lied to her!", Eren tried to reason, realizing how he sounded like he was making up petty excuses.

"Do you hear yourself?!", Levi chuckled, his voice dry and bitter.

"Levi, you have to belie-", He was cut off as Levi slapped him him across the face.

"You are a pathetic, worthless pile of shit, you hear me!? I honestly can't believe I fell for someone as disgusting as you. I'm actually glad its come to this. You are so fucking needy, always getting upset over the most stupid of things! Last year you were everything I wanted, yet now... You are honestly a big hot mess Eren Yeager. It's over you freak", He sighed, walking out of the coffee shop they were currently fighting in, leaving his ex a sobbing mess.

If only Levi would've listened when Eren tried to tell him his mother had died 3 months ago...

 

~ 1 year later ~

 

Eren frantically rushed out of bed, realizing he woke up an hour late. He currently lived in a small flat, attending university while working part-time. Right now it was 7:00am and his shift at his friend Hange's coffee shop had started an hour ago. He quickly made up an excuse to explain his absence, even though she wouldn't mind, seeing as being late wasn't a thing he did regularly. 

Once he had brushed his teeth and got dressed, he rushed out of his flat, sighing as locked the door. The coffee shop wasn't that far away, so being late wasn't ever a big issue. However, as he walked down the street, he felt as though he was being folowed. Ever since his mother died he was often on edge, seeing as his dad had threatened to beat him to death if he ever saw him again. This was because Eren is gay and his father is very homophobic, causing him to kick Eren to the streets, disowning him. His father had absolutely traumatized him as a child, beating him every chance he had, leaving him to fear him. 

But the way he felt now only made him curse himself, thinking he was letting his anxiety get the better of him. Yet every time he tried to forget about the feeling it just came back stronger, taunting him. He was 5 blocks away from the coffee shop when he finally let his nerves relax. He decided he was being paranoid and everything was fine now, until there was a loud shriek coming from car tires skidding across the road.

He turned to face the direction the sound came from and his blood ran cold as his eyes were graced with the sight of his dads car, speeding towards him at the speed of a bullet, making no move to stop. Eren knew he would die today yet he couldn't be more relieved.

Levi scowled, receiving a text from his friend Hange. She knew he and Eren had broken up all those months ago, yet she would still pester him about Eren, telling him Eren looked sad, or telling him he should come meet up with them. However, today she asked him why Eren was 3 hours late to work, making Levi confused. 

From what he knew, Eren was a model worker, always turning up on time or turning up a mere second late. He sighed, texting her to just get Eren's number already and to stop pestering him when Eren turned up late, yet that didn't stop her. 

All Levi was trying to do was enjoy his Saturday morning, planning on sleeping in before Hange's texting woke him up. He finally decided to text her asking why Eren would even work on a Saturday, causing Hange to tell him that Eren worked every day. This made Levi even more confused, seeing as when he had first met Eren 6 years ago his family was so rich that he would never even need to get a job in the first place. Hange finally decided to call him after not receiving a text from him. 

''LEEEVVVVIIIIIII!~'', She squealed, causing Levi to tear his phone from his ear. 

''Damn it Hange, are you trying to deafen me!?'', He exclaimed. 

''Sorry Heicho!'', She squealed, not sounding sorry at all, ''It's pretty obvious why he works every day, I mean it's all you can do when you have no one else to support you'', She sighed. 

''What do you mean no one else to support him?! His parents are fucking loaded Hange!'', He screamed, furious that she would pity Eren. 

''Levi, his mother died 2 years ago and after you broke up he was so distraught over your breakup that his dad found out instantly, and he kicked him out!'', She screamed, furious that Levi kept saying shit about Eren. 

''Wait... His... mother died 2 years ago?'', Levi asked, his voice being a whisper. 

''Yes Levi, oh my god! That's why Eren was being so 'needy' and 'getting upset over the most stupid of things'!'', She screamed, using his own words to hurt him. 

''But I-'', He cut himself off as a police car's sirens blared in the distance, ''What's going on?'', He asked. 

''Some stupid kid managed to get hit by a car or something, but it's not important!'', She sighed. 

''Hange... I didn’t realize he was going through so much back then...'', His voice held sadness. 

''Of course, you wouldn't Levi! You can be so cold and heartless that Eren didn't want to tell you, he told me he thought you would fucking tell him to man up and move on!'', She screamed, infuriated. 

''Wait, Eren thought I wouldn’t understand?'', He asked, his brows furrowed, ''Hange my own parents died when I was 7, remember my Uncle Kenny had to take me in? That's how we met, why didn't you just tell him I've been through losing my parents too!?'', He asked her. 

''Because Levi it wasn’t my place to tell him! I only told you about his parents because I'm sick to the bone of you degrading the poor boy! He's just started university yet he's working every damn day just to keep a roof over his head! You abandoned him Levi, whether you like it or not, and it's your fault that his dad kicked him out of his house! You need to at least apologize to him Levi, I can't believe you!'', She screamed. 

''Fine I'll apologize!'', He rushed out, his tone worried, ''I honestly didn’t know any of this Hange!'', 

''Well you do now! You have to go to his flat right this instance to apologize!'', She demanded. 

''But I don't-'', 

''I'll text you his address!'', She sighed, hanging up on him as he pulled on clothes frantically before running to the front door. 

''What's wrong Levi?'', Erwin asked him. 

''It's Hange, she told me Eren's mother died 2 years ago and his dad kicked him out last year. I have to go to his flat and apologize'', He sighed, telling his step brother. 

''Wait, that's why he was acting so... unusual?'', Erwin asked him, his brows furrowed. 

''Yeah, that's what I've been told. He also hasn't turned up for work, he's apparently 3 hours late so I may as well check up on him while I'm at it'', He sighed. 

''Okay, well I won't be here when you come home, me and Petra are going back today. Thanks for letting us stay at your place while we visited'', Erwin smiled gratefully at him. 

''Bye Erwin'', He pulled on his jacket and stepped out of the door. 

''Bye Levi'', He waved. 

 

As Levi arrived at his ex-lover's house he got out of his car, a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he walked towards his flat, knocking softly on the door. He waited for a couple of seconds before knocking again, a bit harder this time. Still, there was no answer. He started worrying, knocking again and again before his phone started ringing. He sighed in relief as the caller id showed Eren. 

''Hey Eren where are you?'', He asked, slightly worrying. 

''Hi, is this Levi?'', The mystery person asked. 

''Yes, it is, who wants to know?'', He spat, voice filled with venom. 

''Your boyfriend was hit by a car this morning, he's still in surgery'', She calmly told him. 

''Wait what?!'' He screamed. 

''He is currently in Shiganshina General hospital, visiting hours end in 8 hours so you have plenty of time to come and see him'', She told him. 

''I'm on my way'', He rushed out before sprinting towards his car. 

He could only hope that Eren would be okay.


	2. Please Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, I'm just that kinda person who can't be bothered to write things like this :P Also, during June we have our end of year exams so I won't be able to update as much cause I need to study (ew)

Levi frantically slammed his car door shut, running towards the entrance of the hospital. Once he saw the reception he sprinted towards it, hoping he would get to see his ex-lover. 

''I'm here to see Eren Yeager!'', He blurted out, panting. 

''Eren... Yeager'', The receptionist declared as she typed it into the computer, ''Well he just got out of surgery 10 minutes ago and is resting in the ICU at the moment, so you arrived just in time. State your name and business with Mr Jeager'', She casually asked him. 

''I'm his... boyfriend, Levi Ackerman'', Levi lied, not sure whether they'd let Eren's ex see him or not. 

''Alright, he is in room 207 which is up on the second floor'', She told him. 

''Thanks'', Levi thanked her, walking over to the stairs. 

Once he arrived on the second floor he saw 2 doors on either side of him, both leading to different areas. One of the doors had a sign on it, saying ICU rooms 200-208 so he decided to go into it. As he walked into the room, he caught sight of a doctor and decided to ask her where he was. 

''Excuse me, do you know where Eren Yeager is?'', He asked, smiling sheepishly. 

''He's right over here'', She smiled at him, leading the way over to him, ''He's broken both of his legs and 3 of his ribs, he had a punctured lung and a severe concussion'', She frowned at him, explaining Eren's condition. 

''Thanks'', Levi thanked her, taking a seat at the side of Eren's bed as he placed the roses on his bedside table. Suddenly, he realized he should inform Hange about this so he got his phone out and called her. 

''Did you say sorry yet?'', Hange asked him. 

''Hange, you remember that 'stupid kid' you told me got hit by a car?'', He asked. 

''That's not important Levi, did you say sorry-'', 

''It was Eren'', He blurted out, causing her blood to run cold. 

''Levi you better be joking'', She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. 

''He's broken both his legs and 3 of his ribs, has a punctured lung and a severe concussion'', His voice cracked as he told her. 

''Levi, this is really bad. Armin and Mikasa are on vacation together and I'm too busy with my shop, what's Eren gonna do-'', 

''He can stay at mine'', He blurted out, not even realizing what he said. 

''Levi, if you don't treat him like he deserves to be treated then I'll break your neck'', She threatened him. 

''Hange I honestly regret what I did to him, it was the worst mistake of my life. I know he cheated on me but that didn't give me the excuse to degrade him-'', 

''Levi, he never cheated on you'', She told him, her voice laced with concern. 

''Hange, I've forgiven him, it's okay'', Levi sighed. 

''No Levi, he honestly never cheated on you. What would make you think such a thing?!'', She exclaimed, worry consuming her. 

''Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Christa all told me that Eren fucked Jean'', Levi sighed. 

''Levi, didn't Jean tell you that was all a joke?!'', She raised her voice, furious at Jean. 

''Wait what!!!?'', Levi screeched in disbelief. 

''Levi, Jean was joking. He lied to the rest of his friends so they'd believe him!'', She cried out. 

''Who the fuck tells someone they fucked their boyfriend! That's not a fucking joke Hange!'', He screamed so loud a nurse came to ask him to be quiet. 

''I can't believe I left him, I was such a fucking jerk. He looked me in the eye and told me he wasn't lying yet I didn't believe him. I can't believe I was such a piece of shit to him'', Levi's eyes watered as he ran his fingers through Eren's hair. 

''Levi, it's honestly not your fault. I understand why you wouldn't believe him, you both loved each other so much'', She sighed. 

''I still love him though'', He admitted. 

''He still loves you Levi. He hasn't and won't forgive you for thinking he was a liar because he never held a grudge against you for it. He called me that night and told me he himself thought he sounded like a liar too and didn't blame you for not believing him, especially seeing as all of Jean's friends had lied to you too'', She sighed. 

''So, you really think I have a chance to redeem myself?'', Levi asked, a smile gracing his lips. 

''Levi, of course I do. Eren could never hate you, he's loved you for so long now'', She smiled. 

''Yeah, I really need to make it up to him. I feel so shallow wanting him back because he's hurt'', Levi sighed. 

''Levi, you've always wanted Eren, you're not shallow for acting on those feelings after finding out about his parents'', She convinced him. 

''Yeah I suppose, but I still wanna do something special for him'', Levi pondered. 

''What do you have in mind, giving him a present or something?'', She asked. 

''Kinda, I mean I already have a bouquet of roses for him but that was to apologize to him with, I didn’t realize I would find him in a damn hospital'', Levi sighed. 

''Levi he's gonna be okay. I'll come visit you two after I'm done with work, I close the shop at 9pm'', She comforted him. 

''But we don't know that Hange! He's got a fucking concussion and punctured lung, he could fucking die at any second!'', Levi screamed at her through the phone. 

''Levi, you're overreacting. Take a deep breath in and a deep breath out, he's gonna be okay'', Hange sighed. 

''I just hope he is'', Levi hung up on her, lying his head against the back of the chair, letting the beautiful nothingness of sleep engulf him, sending him into a death like state. That was the best part of not having dreams.


	3. I want to make it up to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the story is going slow but I decided to put in a flashback of Jean to show his jealously towards Eren as while I was writing the scene I decided to go with the idea that Jean was jealous of Eren because Eren always showed him up as a child, Eren was always rich, good-looking, everyone loved him yet everyone hated Jean. Also, because this is my own twist on the attack on titan anime, Jean and Eren don't fight like they do in the anime, it's more like Jean thinks they're in some sort of competition yet Eren's always sincere about everything and he absolutely adored Jean as a friend, he never knew he was a mortal enemy to Jean. Also, this chapter includes a bit of character development.

~ 2 years ago ~ 

''Levi~!'', Eren happily called out to his lover who was sat with all their other friends. 

''Eren!'', Levi smiled, going over to his lover before picking him up and spinning around in a circle. 

''I've missed you'', Eren smiled nervously. 

''Awh, I missed you too Eren'', Levi chuckled, kissing his lover softly on the lips. 

''Ah-hem'', Jean coughed, looking at the couple with malice. 

''Oh, sorry guys!'', Eren blurted out, a dark blush gracing his cheeks. 

''Can you blame us'', Levi laughed, ''I haven't seen my baby in like 3 months, I'm just excited'', He winked at Eren, causing his blush to deepen. 

''Levi!'', Eren screeched, ''That's inappropriate'', He whispered, hiding his face in Levi's chest. 

''Oh, come on Eren'', He smiled. 

''So, how was your vacation Eren'', Jean spat out his name as though it was venom. 

''It was amazing! Mom and dad managed to get us rooms in this amazing hotel, it had the biggest waterslide I've ever seen!'', Eren smiled. 

''How amazing'', Jean spat, jealously overtaking him. 

''Yeah Eren, you're so lucky to have such amazing parents'', Levi smirked at him. 

''And the most amazing boyfriend'', Eren smiled cheekily, kissing Levi on the lips. 

''Welp, I gotta head off guys. It was great seeing you again Eren'', Jean almost growled, no one even noticing his departure. 

As Jean walked away, he looked back seeing Eren and Levi laughing, holding hands under the table. Jean just didn’t get it. How could Eren Yeager, his mortal enemy, get someone as amazing as Levi to be his boyfriend!? And why does Eren get such an amazing life, Jean's the one who deserves the amazing parents, Jean's the one who deserves to have all this money, Jeans the one who fucking deserves to have such a damn amazing boyfriend!!! 

He would ruin Eren's life. It wasn't fair that he had all these advantages over Jean, he was sick of Eren always showing him up since he was a child. He knew he had to do something to break up Eren and Levi, they always showed off their relationship, taunting Jean with the fact that he would always be alone and that he would never be loved. And he would make sure no one would ever want Eren ever again. And he had the perfect idea. 

He would tell everyone that Eren had sex with him and convince them that he was telling the truth, then once they'd believe it enough he would tell Levi. And that would give Eren a bad reputation, seeing as he would've cheated on Levi, and Jean decided that now was the perfect time to tell his friends about his little lie. 

''Hello?'', Sasha answered after the third ring. 

''Hey, I need to talk to you and the other guys, minus Levi and Eren, about something'', He told her. 

''Yeah of course, right now?'', She asked. 

''Yeah, can you meet in Hange's coffee shop?'', He asked. 

''Of course, we'll be there right now. But why can't Eren or Levi come?'', She asked, unsure. 

''Something happened between me and Eren and I need to talk to you guys about it and I don’t wanna tell Levi, he would dump Eren because of it'', He sighed sadly, acting classes having payed off. 

''Oh okay... We'll meet you there right away'', She assured him. 

''Hey guys, Jean needs us to meet him at Hange's coffee shop'', She told them. 

''What's wrong?'', Eren asked, concerned, ''He ran away earlier, is everything okay?'' 

''Yeah, it's fine. But you two can't come'', She pointed at Eren and Levi. 

''Why the fuck not?'', Levi growled, holding a hatred for Jean. 

''I don't know, he just wanted us to meet him at Hange's coffee shop, that's it'', She sighed, ''See ya later guys'', She waved them bye. 

''Bye, I guess...'', Eren whispered sadly as his friends all left. 

''Hey, are you okay?'', Levi comforted his lover. 

''Yeah, I just hope I didn’t upset Jean again. He seems to hate me so much, yet I don’t know what I did to him'', He sighed. 

''Eren, you didn’t do anything wrong. Jean's just jealous of you'', Levi sighed. 

''Really?'', Eren asked, surprised. 

''Duh, I mean did you see how petty he was being earlier?! He's so sad it's unreal'', Levi sighed. 

 

''Thanks for coming guys'', Jean sighed, tucking the tear stick he had back into his bag. 

''What's up?'', Ymir asked him. 

''I... need to tell you guys about something that happened before Eren left for his vacation'', Jean sighed. 

''I knew something was wrong'', Krista sighed. 

''Yeah, I guess it's just really gotten to me recently'', Jean suppressed a smile, glad that his mopey act had been working for the past 3 months. 

''What's wrong then?'', Connie asked. 

''Eren and I... had sex before he left to go on holiday'', He sighed, planting the seeds. 

''Holy shit'', Ymir murmured. 

''Eren just... forced himself onto me. I... I didn't have the heart to say no'', A tear slid down his cheek. 

''Levi's gonna kill Eren when he finds out!'', krista gasped. 

''That's why he can't find out!'', Jean rushed out, ''I just... I just wanted to talk to someone about it'', He smiled weakly. 

''Jean, are you sure?'', Sasha asked him, ''I mean, Eren basically raped you'', Her voice cracked slightly. 

''I never said no'', Jean repeated. 

''But you didn't say yes, did you?'', she asked. 

''No'', He shamefully bowed his head, ''This is all my fault. If I would have told Eren it was wrong and that I didn't want to break up their relationship maybe everything would be okay'', Jean sighed. 

''We won't tell Levi but if the time comes and he deserves to know then we will tell him'', Ymir told him. 

''Okay. Thanks guys'', He smiled as tears fell down his cheeks, everyone rushing over to hug him. 

 

~ One year later ~ 

''Eren what is your problem!?'', Levi shouted at him, angry that Eren was moping again. 

''Huh?'', Eren looked up, his red, puffy eyes leaking tears. 

''Why won't you just tell me who hurt you!? You keep moping about, making everyone feel sorry for you, just tell us already!'', Levi demanded. 

''Levi, don't be so hard on the poor boy'', Hange sighed, being the only one who knew about Eren's mother. 

''Hange, it's okay'', Eren smiled, biting his bottom lip. 

''It's not Eren! The guys won't even hang out with us anymore because of you!'', Levi blamed him, not knowing they avoided him because of Jean's lie, ''You've been like this for 3 months, ever tell me or I'm fucking leaving!'', Levi threatened. 

''Levi please, there's nothing wrong-'', Eren tried. 

''I honestly don't give a shit anymore. If you wanna fucking cry then go home to your mommy and do it!'', He screamed in Eren's face, his words causing Hange to drop the plate she was holding. 

''LEVI!'', She screeched, eyes wide. 

''I-I gotta go!'', Eren cried out, gasping. 

''Eren wait!'', Hange called out, watching him exit her coffee shop, ''Levi what the fuck!?'', She cursed. 

''What did I do?! All I did was tell him to go home and cry to his mommy, is he honestly that upset?! It's fucking ridiculous'', He growled. 

''Well maybe if you knew why Eren was so upset you'd realize the extent of your words'', She spat out, walking back into the kitchen after picking up the broken plate. 

''What the fuck did I do!?'', He cursed again, before his phone rang, ''What the fuck do you want!?'', 

''Levi, it's me Sasha. We all need to talk to you about Eren'', She sighed. 

''Wait, so you know why he's so upset and I don't!?'', He screamed, outraged. 

''No no no, it's about something worst'', She warned. 

''Where are you guys?'', He sighed. 

''We're at Mike's cafe'', She told him. 

''I'll be right there'', 

 

''So, what do you guys want!?'', Levi asked, beyond pissed off. 

''Eren cheated on you last year'', Ymir told him. 

''What?!'', Levi screamed louder than he ever had before, beyond outraged. 

''Yeah'', Sasha sighed. 

''With who!?'', He demanded. 

''Jean'', Krista told him, tears forming in her eyes. 

''Why the fuck would you fuck my boyfriend, Jean!?'', Levi demanded, disgusted. 

''I swear I didn’t come onto him, he came onto me! I told him I didn’t want to but he made me'', Jean sighed. 

''I can't fucking believe this'', Levi cursed. 

''Look, I'm sorry Levi, I swear I tried to get him to stop'', Jean sighed. 

''I'm done with Eren's bullshit'', He got up and stormed out of the café, getting out his phone to call him. 

''Hello?'', Eren answered after the second ring. 

''Eren get your ass right over to Hange's damn coffee shop right now!'', Levi demanded. 

''Okay'', Eren replied, worried. 

 

As Eren made his way into the coffee shop he saw Levi, sat alone at a table, looking beyond pissed off. 

''I'm sorry about earlier. The thing is my mother die-'' 

''What is fucking wrong with you!?'', Levi screamed, standing up. 

''What?'', Eren questioned, utterly confused. 

''Why would you fuck Jean!?'', Levi demanded. 

''Wait what!?'', Eren started to panic, ''Levi, please I swear I've never had sex with anyone besides you'', He tried. 

"Eren, what the fuck?!", Levi screamed at him. 

"Levi, I swear to God I didn't have sex with Jean!", Eren screamed back, disgust gracing his features. 

"Then why did Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Christa all tell me you fucked him!?", Levi demanded, his voice cold as ice. 

"Levi, they're lying!", He begged. 

"No Eren, we both know its you whose lying. Why the FUCK would Christa lie like that!", Levi cornered him. 

"Ymir probably lied to her!", Eren tried to reason, realizing how he sounded like he was making up petty excuses. 

"Do you hear yourself?!", Levi chuckled, his voice dry and bitter. 

"Levi, you have to belie-", He was cut off as Levi slapped him him across the face. 

"You are a pathetic, worthless pile of shit, you hear me!? I honestly can't believe I fell for someone as disgusting as you. I'm actually glad its come to this. You are so fucking needy, always getting upset over the most stupid of things! Last year you were everything I wanted, yet now... You are honestly a big hot mess Eren Yeager. It's over you freak", He sighed, walking out of the coffee shop they were currently fighting in, leaving his ex a sobbing mess. 

 

Levi suddenly shot up, his breathing laboured and entire body drenched in sweat. Once he remembered everything that had happened he calmed down, realizing he had just had a nightmare. Well, more like he just relived the biggest mistake of his life. 

He sighed as he grabbed his phone, turning it on to see the time being 6:45pm. He was supposed to leave 45 minutes ago. Sadness graced his face as the realization hit him, realizing he would be forced to leave. 

''Excuse me, do I need to leave?'', He asked a nurse walking by. 

''I'll let you stay as long as you be quiet and don't leave the room unless it's an emergancy'', She smiled sadly at him. 

''Thank you so much'', He thanked her, grateful she let him stay. 

As he went to rub the sleep from his eyes, he felt something wet. He had been crying. His hair was messy. He was drenched in sweat. She only let him stay because she was pitying him. He sighed, deciding to call Hange. 

''How is he?'', Hange asked. 

''He's okay I guess. I fell asleep for about 7 hours. The nurse is letting me stay past visiting hours because I look like shit'', He sighed. 

''Well that's good. Is he in a room alone then?'', She asked. 

''Yeah, she said I could stay as long as I'm quiet and stay in the room'', He yawned. 

''I talked to Jean's friend's earlier'', She told him. 

''Seriously!?'', Levi asked, surprised. 

''Yeah, they all came into my coffee shop and I told them Jean sleeping with Eren was absolute bull shit. Like I thought, they didn’t know it was a lie'', She sighed. 

''I always hated him. He always seemed to have something against Eren, it always seemed so petty to me'', He sighed. 

''He's just jealous of him. His friends told me they stopped hanging out with him a couple months ago because all he did was chat shit about Eren. Honestly, they looked so pissed off when I told them Jean had lied. Krista actually cried'', She laughed. 

''They are honestly the dumbest people I know. I mean, did they even fucking ask Eren if he fucked Jean or not?!'', He sighed. 

''They didn't. Jean is honestly an amazing actor, I don’t blame them for believing him. Besides, what would they say? 'Why did you fuck Jean, Eren?', it just wouldn't make sense'', She convinced him. 

''I guess. I kinda have an idea on how to make it up to Eren'', He smiled. 

''How?'', Hange asked. 

''I'm gonna throw a huge party for him at my place for when he gets released from the hospital and ask him to come live with me'', He smiled proudly. 

''Levi, that's an amazing plan! Eren would love it if you did such a sweet thing for him'', She beamed. 

''Yeah. I was planning on having it be like a small get together, like not many people would come'', He suggested. 

''He would love that, he loves attention'', Hange chuckled. 

''Yeah, I think I can win him over'', Levi beamed. 

''Levi, honey, you already have'',


	4. Agonising Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER ENDING :D!!!  
> So, I apologize for the shitty ending, I honestly get SO cringed out writing characters getting hurt that it literally kills me and I rushed right through it. I think I might start off next chapter with Hange finding Levi and I'll have Hange talk to Eren about what happened to Levi. I hope you enjoy :D The feels are real :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it so now (SPOILER ALERT) instead of Levi going home and getting shot before he gets inside he actually goes in side and wrecks his whole apartment because he's so infuriated before leaving to go to his car and getting shot :o

Sasha was busy peeling potatoes for dinner when her phone suddenly rang, the caller ID revealing them to be Hange. 

''Hello?'', She greeted. 

''Hi Sasha~! It's me Hange'', She beamed. 

''Oh hey... how's Eren'', She asked, hesitant. 

''He's okay'', She sighed, ''Look. Eren never had sex with Jean, he lied to you all'', She told her. 

''Hange, you're kidding me!'', She exclaimed, anger lacing her voice. 

''I'm afraid not. He's been jealous of Eren since they were children, I always knew Jean would do something like that, I just didn't realize he wasn't joking when he pulled this shit. Thank god Levi told me about it, if it wasn't for him I would've never realized'', She sighed. 

''Wait, then... We all broke Eren and Levi up for no reason?'', She asked, her voice cracking. 

''It wasn't your fault, I just want you to know. I'm so sorry I didn’t inform you earlier, Jean told me you were all in on it'', She sighed. 

''Bull shit!'', She cried out, ''Hange what am I gonna do!?'', She cried. 

''All you can do for now is tell everyone else and be there for Eren, everyone else deserves to know'', She sighed. 

''I'm gonna gut Jean alive when I find him! His new 'buddies' Reiner, Bertoldt, Oluo, Gunther and Eld aren't gonna be his friends by the time I'm done telling them all of his shit!'', She cursed, hanging up. 

~ 2 hours later ~ 

''Ello?'', Jean asked, his tone kinky. 

''Jean you fucking bastard! We all know you fucking lied, even your little 'buddies' know!'', Sasha screamed at him. 

''Wait, did Eren tell you I lied? Sasha honey, don't believe that piece of shit-'' 

''Hange did! Thanks to Levi we all know what you did!'', She screeched furiously. 

''Wait, so Levi told you?'', He spat. 

''Yes Jean, but it isn't fucking important! Your little lie is over you piece of shit, rot in hell'', She hanged up on him. 

 

 

~ 3 weeks later ~ (time - 00:23)

When Eren woke up everything was blurry and distorted, leaving him wondering where he was. As his eyes adjusted he became aware that he was in a hospital, and that the person he hated most was led down, sleeping soundly on the chair besides his bed. His rage instantly took over, seeing as the last time Levi stepped foot into his life everything went to ruins. 

Because of Levi his mother died – seeing as Levi had left his sweater over at Eren's house, Carla kindly offering to drive over to Levi's house to return it, getting into a car crash due to another car ramming into the side of her car, killing her instantly. 

Because of Levi his father abandoned him – seeing as he was so distraught over their breakup that he had to talk to someone about it and went to his father, who didn't know his son was gay seeing as Eren would talk to his mother about these kinds of things but he couldn’t because she was dead, and he kicked him out of the house because he's homophobic. 

Because of Levi he got hit by a car – seeing as his father would have never tried to kill him if he hadn't known he was gay. 

And Eren was just about done with him. 

''Levi?'', He questioned in a croaky voice, earning a grunt in response, ''Levi, get the fuck up'', He tried again. 

Seeing as Levi made no move to get up, Eren decided to find another way to get him up. He grasped the legs of the chair and started rocking it back and forth, in an attempt to wake Levi, and finally tipped the chair to the side in fury when Levi wouldn't get up. 

''Ouch'', Levi groaned as he gently rubbed his head and sat up. 

''What the fuck Levi!?'', Eren demanded. 

''Huh?'', Levi questioned, confusion clear on his face. 

''After all you've done do you think you can just come back into my life and act like nothing happened!? I don't want you in my life Levi, you ruined everything!'', Eren screamed at him, tears burning the corners of his eyes. 

''Eren please, I swear to god I didn't know Jean lie-'', He tried, standing up. 

''Well you should've fucking known! You've known me for years, how dare you have the audacity to believe such bull shit!'', He cursed. 

''But Eren, please, I know I fucked everything up but I can change it'', He tried. 

''You can't. Thanks to you my mom died, that day she was driving to yours to give you your sweater back. My dad abandoned me because of you, he's homophobic as fuck. And my dad would've never ran me over with his car if he never knew about you. I wish you were never in my life'', Eren hissed. 

''Please Eren, I'll do anything you want'', Levi pleaded, tears running down his cheeks. 

''Go fucking kill yourself. This world would be better off without you'', He spat, looking Levi in the eye. 

''I'm sorry'', Levi's voice cracked as he got up and left the room. 

As Levi shut the door to Eren's room he started to frantically cry, frustrated with himself for not being able to realize his lover hadn't lied and that he had overreacted so much that Eren wanted him to kill himself. It hurt him so badly that someone would say such a thing yet he said nothing. He deserved it. 

He walked out of the hospital with his head bowed, quickly making it towards his car. Once he got to his car, he opened the door and locket it, instantly breaking down even more than he had earlier. He never let people see him cry, seeing as he was so broken he just didn't have it in him anymore, yet Eren could bring him to tears using stupid damn words. 

How pathetic. He was such a fucking cry baby. All Eren did was tell him to kill himself, does he honestly think he meant it? Like please, he obviously didn't... But what if he did-? Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts as his phone lit up and Hange's caller ID appeared. 

''Hello?'', He asked, his voice shaking and sombre. 

''Levi, it's Hange. Are you okay right now?'', She urgently asked him, concern biting away at her words. 

''Yeah, telling someone to kill themselves does nothing'', He sarcastically murmured. 

''Wait what?! Who the fuck told you to kill yourself!?'', She screamed, outraged. 

''Eren'', He sighed, his voice cracking. 

''Oh god Levi, I'm so sorry. But you don't have time to worry about him right now, you need to worry about Jean!'', She warned, getting back onto topic. 

''Why?!'', He spat, infuriated to hear such a name. 

''He's been looking for you and Sasha told me he was carrying a gun'', She warned. 

''Wait are you being fucking serious!?'', He screamed, pulling his car out of its parking space after putting his phone on speaker phone. 

''Yes Levi! You need to go home right now and lock the door! I've already called the police!'', She instructed him. 

''What the hell does he think he's playing at bringing a gun to a fucking fist fight!?'', He screeched, utterly confused. 

''Levi, I know! You just need to get out of sight, if he can't find you he can't hurt you!'', She sighed. 

''Hange, he isn't going to hurt me'', Levi bitterly sighed. 

''He has a fucking gun Levi'', She deadpanned. 

''Whatever. Why is he even after me, I thought he was after Eren!?'', He growled. 

''He was but when I called Sasha to tell her Jean lied I told her I wouldn't have known they weren't in on it if it wasn’t for you and she must've told Jean it was you're fault they know. I'm sorry'', She sighed. 

''Hange don't worry, I'm going to be fine. Honestly, you think Jean of all people could kill me?'', He asked with a raised brow. 

''If he has a gun!'', She exclaimed. 

''Look I'm already home'', He informed her. 

''Wait, already!?'', She asked, confused. 

''Yeah, I went past the speeding limit and plus my apartment is close to the hospital. Everything is chill Hange'', He sighed, parking his car. 

''Levi, please be careful! Honestly, Jean is a threat right now, you can't just be so okay about it. You could fucking die Levi, would you really be that willing to die?'', She asked, trying to knock some sense into him. 

''When the man you love tells you to kill yourself you don't really care anymore, do you?'', He told her, hanging up on her. 

As he walked out of his car he locked his doors and made sure they were secure before walking over to his front door. As he walked towards it he felt something was off. It was like someone was behind him. Like Jean had been waiting for him and finally had a chance. He decided to brush it off after he looked behind himself, not seeing anything suspicious. 

He finally let it go, grabbing his keys out of his pocket and opening the door. As he turned the lights on his eyes were graced with the decorations he had put up for Eren's arrival back home, seeing as he would be released from hospital soon. Suddenly, his blood started to boil as he ran up to the huge banner hung across his ceiling, which said 'Welcome Home Eren!' In big bold letters across it, ripping it down as he continued to tear the banner into pieces, stomping all over it once he was satisfied. 

He then grabbed a pair of scissors out of his office draw, proceeding to ram them through each and every balloon he had carefully placed across his apartment. He also ripped all of the iridescent streamers he had strewn across his apartment down, ripping them so much you could confuse them for glitter. He grabbed the giant teddy bear he was going to give Eren and ripped the head off in a state of fury, deciding that wasn't enough as he proceeded to dismember the poor bear. He then grabbed his kitchen table and threw it onto the ground, doing the same with his chairs afterward. Seeing as his fury hadn't subsided yet, he continued to take his anger out on his apartment, ripping the cupboard doors off, throwing his wardrobe on the ground, doing about everything he could to destroy the place. 

Once he had wrecked pretty much his entire apartment he sunk onto his knees, tears burning the corners of his eyes before falling down his cheeks as he let out all the emotions he had been holding in for the past couple months. Everything went wrong. He broke up with the love of his life after some guy his 'friends' knew told him he had sex with him, Eren got hit by a car, Jean was now after him and Eren wanted him to kill himself. 

''I can't believe how fucked up I was being. How could I act like nothing happened after all I've done to him. I have to go back to him and at least try to make amends, I fucking love him more than anything, I'll be damned if I'm going to let him go so easily!'', Levi screamed, rubbing his tears away as he grabbed his phone and sent Eren a text, alerting him that he was coming back for him.

He rushed out of the house, not even bothering to lock the door behind him, and sprinted over to his car. However, as he went to take his keys out of his pocket he heard someone scream behind him, turning around to see Jean rushing towards him with a gun in his hands, his eyes filled with pure hatred. Before Levi could even comprehend what was to come, Jean held the gun up and pulled the trigger. Then he heard it. A gun shot. Jean fucking shot the gun. And it went right through his chest. And then another. And a third one. And then he crumpled to the floor, bleeding out as Jean gently grasped his hand, placing the gun in it and curling his fingers around it, the pitter patter of the rain lulling him into a peaceful death-like state as his whole world turned to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler Alert (not that anyone gives a shit)*  
> A little fun fact, I actually originally had it so Jean was going to Eren's house to shoot him and Levi somehow finds out and has to be that cliche hero who saves the day by taking the bullet for him and Jean would be so drunk that he doesn't comprehend what he's doing and he'll realise he just fucking shot someone and slide the gun into Levi's hand and leave him to look like he shot himself. Even though this ending didn't end with Jean putting the gun in his hands I decided I liked it so much that I wanted to include it


	5. Yet Another Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me and today I decided to finally finish this chapter and post it, before you comment I know it's shit xD. Sorry it took so long, I decided to have it so at the end of chapter 5 Levi had pre-decorated his apartment for Eren's arrival back home, after I decided to have Hange mention it at the end of this chapter, so please check it out before reading any further, what Levi does is kinda important cause I'm gonna come back to it in a further chapter and I don't wanna spoil it rn xD. Also, it's supposed to make the ending so much more heart wrenching, even though I laughed all throughout writing the added in ending, so if it doesn't feel serious please tell me cause I can always rewrite it :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn.. I can't believe people actually liked this xD I'm so happy I could make people feel so emotional over a silly little story I wrote :D

Hange was worried. She hadn't heard from Levi in almost an hour and after being fed up off waiting she decided to go and drive to Levi's house herself. She was currently staying at her parents' house, which was 5 hours away from BrooksField, where she and the rest live, which made matters worse. Her parents had invited her over the night before, having missed her due to all her time going towards her coffee shop, and took it as a chance to catch up with their daughter. Even though she was supposed to stay 2 nights she decided to cut her visit short, leaving her parents a note to declare her early departure. 

She quickly gathered her things and left the house, locking the front door behind her. She rushed towards her car and sped off quickly, fearing for her friend's life. She knew Levi was strong and could fight off practically anyone, but Jean had a gun, no one could stop someone from shooting them, especially if they were caught off guard. She decided to call Sasha, seeing as she was still 3 hours away from home and wanted to have someone to update her. 

''Hey Hange, is Levi okay?'', She asked, her voice shaking. 

''I don't know, that’s why I'm calling. He just left the hospital about 2-3 hours ago, I haven't heard from him since'', She murmured. 

''Oh god, this is all my fault'', She wept, ''If I would've never told Jean about Levi then he wouldn't have ever had anything against him'' 

''Sasha, honey it isn't your fault. Look, we don't know what's happened so far, he could be fine for all we know. I'm on my way to his house right now but I'm about 3 hours away'', She sighed. 

''What if he's already shot Levi'', Sasha whispered. 

''We don't even know whether or not he was even planning on shooting him in the first place. How did you even find out he had a gun?'', She asked her, curious. 

''His dad told us that Jean had stormed out of their house with his gun and that he was after a guy named Levi'', She murmured. 

''Still we don't know if he was planning on shooting him, I mean maybe he wanted to scare him?'', She sighed, realizing she sounded ridiculous, ''We just need to pray to god that Levi's okay'', She sighed. 

''You're right... I'll update you if I find out about anything'', She promised. 

''Thanks Sasha'', Hange hanged up on her, ''Please be okay'', She begged, tears falling down her cheeks. 

 

~ 2 hours later ~ 

Eren was bored. He had been lying in bed for what felt like hours and couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. He looked to the clock which read 5:37am, internally groaning as he realized he probably wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again. He reached over to his bedside and turned on the lamp, noticing a book left on it. He picked it up, instantly recognising it as his favourite book Levi owned, making him smile, his smile fading as he realized how he overreacted earlier. 

''I wish I never said all that shit to him. I do want Levi in my life, why did I tell him to go. He even said he was fucking sorry'', His voice cracked as he realized his mistake, ''I guess we're even'', He sighed, picking up the book. 

As he opened it he found a note inside of it addressed to him. He instantly opened it, reading it as every word crushed his heart. 

'Dear Eren, 

I am so sorry about all that has happened in these past 2 years. I never knew your mother died, when Hange told me I was horrified. I didn't even know you lived alone, I couldn’t believe it when Hange told me your dad kicked you out of your home. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I know you probably hate me but if you ever need any help or a place to stay then I want you to know I'm here for you, I never stopped loving you Eren, and I never will. But if you don't love me anymore then I get it, I'll leave your life. But I just want you to know I'm sorry. 

~ Levi' 

Tears instantly gathered in his eyes as he clutched the note to his chest, holding it as though it was a lifeline. He probably meant to give it to him yet never had the guts to... 

''Eren Yeager?'', A nurse asked as she opened the door. 

''Yeah?'', He asked as he looked up, wiping his tears away. 

''I'm so sorry to disturb you so early in the morning but I'm afraid that your boyfriend Levi Ackerman has shot himself'', She apologized to him, her voice small and wavering. 

''Wait what?!'', He screeched, immediately sitting up. 

''He was found outside his apartment with a gun in his hand and'', She shook her head, realizing she couldn't bring herself to tell him the extent of his lovers injuries. 

''How do you even know he did it to himself!?'', He demanded, tears falling down his cheeks. 

''The... the gun was... found in his hand'', She choked on her own words. 

''Oh my god. When can I see him?'', He asked, his voice frail and saddened. 

''He's just gotten out of surgery so you should be able to see him relatively soon'', She told him. 

''But Levi would never dream of killing himself... Would he?'', He asked himself, shocked. 

''I'll come and get you when he's been cleared to have visitors, which shouldn't be long'', She told him, quietly leaving the room. 

''He... he wouldn't...'', Eren spoke outloud, the words 'go fucking kill yourself' floating around his head. 

 

''Eren!'', Hange screamed as she entered his room. 

''H-Hange?!'', He screamed out loud, tears leaking from his red, puffy eyes. 

''I can't find Levi anywhere, have you heard from him?'', She rushed out. 

''He... he shot himself'', Eren choked on his words. 

''Eren no! You aren't joking, are you?!'', She screamed, outraged. 

''I'm not! He shot himself, Hange! It... It's all my fault'', He whimpered. 

''Eren it might not be! Jean was looking for Levi and he had a gun!'', She protested. 

''But the gun was in his hand!'', Eren argued. 

''Eren, Jean could've done that! Until Levi wakes up we won't know anything!'', She sighed, tears falling down her cheeks. 

''I told him to kill himself. I said the world would be better off without him... Hange what if he hates me?'', He asked her, his big aquamarine eyes staring into her soul. 

''Eren, he doesn't hate you. I promise. He was even gonna ask you to move in with him'', She smiled through her tears. 

''But what if he did shoot himself'', Eren pressed on. 

''I don't know'', She sighed. 

''Eren Yeager? You're allowed to visit your boyfriend now'', The same nurse came in with a pair of crutches. 

''Wait, boyfriend? They broke up a year ago'', Hange told the nurse. 

''Well Mr Ackerman told us they were dating. You can still visit him if you like'', She told him. 

''Yeah, what room is it?'', He asked. 

''It's room 213. I'm sure your surgeons came in earlier and explained the procedure they did on your legs. Like they said, you can walk immediately but you will need crutches to support yourself'', she propped them up against the side of his bed as she bid them goodbye. 

''What procedure?'', She asked, curious. 

''They placed metal rods in my legs or something to keep the bones in place'', Eren sighed, ''Let's go see him then'', He murmured as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

''Come on, it won't be as bad as you think'', She sighed, holding out a hand to help him up. 

''I just hope he's okay'', He sighed, taking her hand. 

''Eren it isn't your fault. I know you think it is but it honestly isn't. Levi would never kill himself, his little sister Isabel killed herself when he was 15, he knows first-hand how much killing yourself hurts your loved ones, he wouldn’t dare try it'', She reassured him. 

''But Hange we don’t know! What if he fucking dies!'', His voice cracked as Hange pulled him into a hug. 

''It's going to be okay Eren. I promise. Levi won't die, you'll both get back together, you'll get the biggest promotion you could imagine and you'll both move in together'', She smiled sadly at him, ''He loves you so much Eren, even if he dies now he'll die loving you'', She murmured, tears falling down her cheeks as her body shook. 

''I told him to kill himself Hange. That's the worst thing I could've said to him. It's way worse than him not believing me when I told him I didn’t fuck Jean'', His voice cracked as he let his emotions out. 

''Eren you were hurting and said something you didn't mean. Levi is a smart man, Eren, he'd never believe you actually wanted him to do it'', She smiled sadly at him as she pulled away and handed him his crutches, ''Now let's go visit the love of your life'', She smirked at him, wiping away his tears as he took the crutches. 

''You're right Hange. I mean even if this... is the last time I ever see him I shouldn't let it be in vain. I do love him, Hange, very much. And even if he doesn’t love me anymore... I want to let him know I love him and that I'd do anything to see him smile again'', Eren blushed, looking away from Hange. 

''Come on Eren, let's go visit your future husband!'', She beamed, that mischievous smile gracing her lips. 

''Yeah'', He smiled sadly, convincing himself that the man he loved was going to be okay. 

 

''She said 214 right?'', Hange asked as they walked down the corridor. 

''213'', Eren sighed nervously. 

''Aw, your blushing!'', She teased, hoping to lighten the mood. 

''Hange! I-I am not!'', He protested, gaining an actual blush in the process. 

''Well now you are!'', She giggled, her laughing instantly faded as her eyes gazed over the door with the number '213' engraved into it. 

''We're here'', Eren gulped, his nerves returning as tears fell down his cheeks once again. 

''Let's go in Eren. If we don't do this now then we'll regret it for the rest of our lives. He needs us right now. I don't wanna leave him all alone'', Her voice wavered as she pushed the door open, holding it for Eren. 

''What if he dies'', His voice cracked as his tears leaked onto the floor. 

''Eren. If he's going to die then the least we can do is be there for him when it happens. I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I let him die alone...'', Her voice trailed on as Eren walked into the room, sitting on the chair at his bedside, taking a moment before he looked over to the man he loves. 

''Hange. He's so pale'', He gasped as his eyes locked with Levi's closed ones. 

Levi's whole body was as white as a sheet, the dark circles under his eyes illuminated under the hospital lights above him, his breathing laboured. Coldness radiated off him like heat with the sun, his usually perfectly styled hair was messy and wet. His head had a small bandage on the back of it and there was dried blood in the corner of his mouth. He was shirtless, revealing a partially white bandage going across his chest area, a couple droplets of blood staining it red. His left index finger had a heart monitor attached to it, the monitor in question showing the rapid beats of his heart. His usually pristine white shirt lay on the bedside table in a bag, now being stained red. His brows were still furrowed, even in his sleep, making Eren's heart ache. 

They sat there in silence, neither knowing what they would even say to each other, too focused on their dying friend to even think of a sentence started. They both watched as Levi's chest rose and fell as his staggering breaths continued, leaving them both in a state of peace. 

Once Eren finally broke free from his day dream he burst out crying, realizing his ex-lover did this to himself because he had told him to kill himself, told him the world would be better off without him. Yet that could only be said for him. 

''Eren! Eren honey it's all going to be alright, Levi's fine! Shhh... Shh Eren it's all going to be okay'', Hange murmured gently as she rushed over to him, grabbing him gently by the shoulders. 

''Hange!'', He cried out, his heart in agony, ''This.. T-t-this is... m-m-my f-f-f-fault! I sh-should've never... How could he do this to me!'', He cried out, a sense of anger taking him over. 

''Eren, Levi would've never done this. He would never hurt you like this Eren, please be reasonable'', She begged. 

''I-I-I-I bet h-h-he did... did this on... pur-purpose! Just to hurt me'', His voice cracked at the end, his puffy red eyes harbouring anger. 

''Eren don't you dare say that!'', She slapped him on the cheek, bringing him back to reality, ''Look at him Eren! He would never dare to do something so selfish! Levi loves you to death Eren, even if he did want to kill himself he wouldn't because he would know you'd blame yourself! He's been planning a party for you for 3 weeks ago, he's even got his whole apartment decorated to welcome you home! He loves you Eren, please just realize that'', She whispered gently.

''I... I just...'', He tried to get the words out before he started to frantically cry.

''Shh, Eren it's okay'', She pulled him off the chair and into her arms, holding him as he cried to sleep.


	6. Not as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally revealed that Levi's accident wasn't a suicide attempt :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped ending;
> 
> ''Eren!'', Mikasa cried as she ran into the room, a crying Armin following. 
> 
> ''M-M-Mikasa?'', He gasped as she hugged the breath out of him. 
> 
> ''Eren I'm so sorry!'', She cried out, tears falling down her cheeks, ''I-I-I only found out about what happened to you last night when we came home! Please forgive me!'', She cried. 
> 
> ''Mikasa, it's okay-'', He tried. 
> 
> ''Why are you even in here?! I thought Levi hated you after you 'fucked Jean''', Mikasa snared, sarcasm present. 
> 
> ''He did but he found out I didn’t and I forgive him'', Eren told them. 
> 
> ''What!?'', Armin and Mikasa said together. 
> 
> ''I forgive him'', He repeated. 
> 
> ''Eren how could you!? He slapped you in the face and left you to cry alone in Hange's café!'', She screamed, outraged. 
> 
> ''Why shouldn't I forgive him? I told him to kill himself and all that got him was 3 bullets in the chest'', Eren whispered sombrely, his voice cracking. 
> 
> ''Eren... why on earth would you say such a thing to him? I understand why you wouldn't want to forgive him but telling him to downright kill himself... That's not right'', Armin told him, his face holding an expression of hurt. 
> 
> ''I know! I was just hurt that he would just come back to me after all this time like that! You know I love him guys, I just... I wasn't thinking'', Eren sobbed, holding Mikasa tightly. 
> 
> ''Look Eren, it's going to be okay. Levi is smart, he knows you would never want him to do it'', Armin smiled at him. 
> 
> ''I just hope that's true...'', He murmured.

When Eren woke up his eyes instantly squinted as the sunlight coming in from the open curtains shone brightly into his eyes. He looked to his right as a huge smile came across his face. Levi was sleeping soundly next to him, his ever so present scowl gone. Eren couldn't be happier. He somehow managed to convince Levi he was telling the truth and that Jean had lied about the whole ordeal, and Levi swore to make everything up to him. 

''Good morning'', He laughed happily as Levi's eyes fluttered open. 

''Hey'', He yawned, smiling crookedly at his lover. 

''I'm so glad everything's back to normal'', He smiled, not a forced one this time. 

''But it's not'', Levi chuckled, his smile taunting him as a dark aura entered the room. 

''Wait... what do you mean 'it's not'?'', He asked as his eye brows knitted together. 

''Wake up Eren'', Levi's voice turned urgent. 

''What on-?'' 

 

''Wake up!'', Hange screamed at him as his head jolted upwards. 

''Huh?'', He asked, shocked. 

''Eren it's already gone 2pm'', She sighed, a knowing look on her face, ''Look you should go back to bed, you still aren't fully healed after what happened... Besides the police want to speak to you'', She sighed. 

''Wait what?!'', He screamed, terrified. 

''Eren! It's okay, they just want to know what happened when you got hit by that car'', She smiled sadly. 

''My dad did it'', he sighed. 

''Eren no...?'', Hange asked as her eyes filled with tears. 

''I saw him, Hange. His taunting smile flashing at me as he rammed into me. The look in his eyes, a look of satisfaction, as our eyes met. The way his whole face looked relieved-'' 

''Stop!'', Hange cried out, tears falling down her cheeks, ''Oh my god Eren, I-I-I can't... I can't believe it'', She cried. 

''Are they still here?'', He asked, earning a look of confusion before it clicked. 

''Yeah, they were waiting for you to wake up, they're outside your room right now. But Eren, please, after you talk to them go back to youe bed and rest, you're still healing'', She pleaded. 

''Hange I can't just leave Levi like this'', He sighed, casting his eyes towards the limp body on the bed. 

''Just... Look after yourself okay?'', She asked. 

''You know I will Hange, but his needs are way above mine at the moment, he fucking shot himself Hange and I told him to. I need to be there for him no matter what, I... I love him Hange...'', Eren trailed off. 

''I know'', Hange smiled sadly at him. 

 

''You must be Mr. Yeager?'', One of the officers asked. 

''Yeah, I heard you want to talk with me'', He told them. 

''Yes we would, as long as it wouldn't be any trouble'', He smiled softly at him. 

''Of course not'', Eren smiled back as he followed them into a doctors office. 

''We have heard that there was some foul play involving your incident. CT footage shows a car stalking behind you for roughly 7 minutes before it suddenly rams into you, making it painfully obvious that this was in fact no accident. Do you have any idea of who might have done this?'', He asked him. 

''I think it was my father. I saw him driving the car'', He sighed. 

''Why do you think your father would have done such a thing?'', He asked. 

''Last year he found out I was gay and my father is heavily homophobic so he beat the heck out of me and threw me on the streets. He told me if he would ever see me again he would kill me'', Eren shuddered. 

''Has he done anything else to you?'', He asked. 

''Yeah, he keeps leaving death threats at my work and I often feel like I'm being followed. I also come home sometimes and find my apartment door wide open, the whole place trashed'', He sighed. 

''What do you think would have provoked the attack? If all he's done is stalk you and threatened you then what do you think would make him attack you so abruptly?'', He asked. 

''I honestly don't know, I haven’t seen him in person since that day'', He told them. 

''Anything else unusual?'', He asked. 

''No. Is that all?'', He asked. 

''Not quite'', The other one smirked, ''So, Eren, how do you know Levi Ackerman? What's your business with him?'', He questioned him. 

''He's my, uh, my ex. We kinda reconnected after... the incident'', Eren shivered. 

''That's odd, the receptionist told us he claimed to be dating you? Is this not true?'', He asked, making Eren uncomfortable. 

''I'm sorry but is this an investigation?'', He questioned the officer, growing frustrated. 

''Not at all, we just want to know your business with Mr. Ackerman before we tell you what we found out'', He smugly smirked at him, knowingly. 

''Wait, what did you find out?!'', Eren questioned. 

''He didn't shoot himself. It was a set up'', The other officer sighed. 

''Wait, so you mean he didn't try to kill himself?!'', He cried as tears of relief filled his eyes. 

''It would've been impossible kid, he was shot 3 times in the chest, that for one would be impressive if he did it himself, but also the extent of his injuries indicate that the range at which the bullets were shot were at least 3 metres away from him, he couldn't have done it. Also, we found 2 sets of fingerprints on the gun'', He told him. 

''Wait, Jean actually shot him?!'', Eren eyes widened in horror as the two officers leaned forwards, shocked. 

''Who is Jean?'', One asked. 

''He's the one who broke us up, Hange told me he was after Levi and he had a gun!'', Eren screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. 

''Where would we be able to find this Jean bloke?'', He asked. 

''He lives at number 7 of the street 'Forth Avenue''', Eren told them as they wrote the information down. 

''Thank you for your time Mr. Yeager, we will keep in touch and inform you of any revelations'', He told him as he ran out of the door. 

 

''Hange!'', He cried out, crying frantically. 

''Eren, oh my gosh are you okay?!'', She asked, concerned. 

''He-he-he didn't-he'', He tried. 

''He didn’t what?'', She asked urgently. 

''Sh-sh-sh-shoo-shoot him-him-himself!'', He screamed, crying into Hange's shirt. 

''Wait, Jean did this!?'', Hange asked outraged. 

''I-'', He started. 

''Sorry to disturb you yet again Mr. Yeager but we wish to speak with Hange Zoe'', The officer from before informed him. 

''Of course, is this about Levi?'', She asked, concerned. 

''Yes, it is and seeing as you are currently able to leave the hospital you are required by law to come down to the station to give us your statement'', He explained. 

''Oh, yeah of course. Eren will you be okay?'', She asked, pulling away from him, earning a nod. 

''Sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Zoe'', He apologized. 

''It's fine, but can this be quick?'', She asked. 

''Of course. This way'', He ushered her out of the room, leaving Eren and Levi alone. 

Eren slowly approached Levi, pulling out the chair next to his bed and sitting in it. He cautiously lifted up his hand and moved it towards Levi, threading his fingers through his hair, gently stroking it. He wiped the tears from his cheeks with his free hand, focusing on Levi. His eyes took on a look of sadness as they came across a dark bruise on the side of Levi's head, the side that wasn't bandaged. It was the side that he hit when he fell after Eren tipped his chair over. It broke Eren's heart to no end. Once he had gotten over the initial guilt he looked towards Levi, still looking just like he had earlier, the only difference being that the bandage on his chest was now blood free. 

He sighed sombrely, pulling his hand out of Levi's hair before grasping Levi's hand in his, holding it tightly. More tears fell down his cheeks as memories of all the good times he spent with Levi came flooding back like a brick to his heart, the look of pure happiness on Levi's face etched into his brain forever, taunting him with what he had lost. He couldn't and wouldn't ever blame Levi for believing Jean, heck he had somehow convinced the rest of the gang he wasn't lying! 

Eren just wanted all of this tragedy to just end, to fade into a mist of nothingness, finally relieving him from the demons haunting him. He just didn't get why life had to be so unfair, he knew he shouldn't have been so harsh on Levi, he didn’t need Levi being shot to make him realise that! He shouldn't have ever said such things to Levi, he did nothing wrong it was Jean who did! He just wished he would have never told Levi to get lost, it was Eren's fault he got shot. And Eren would never stop believing that.


	7. This is All Your Fault (Alternate/Non-Canon Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this ending is not official. I just watched an episode of a show called Casualty and got inspired to write a chapter of Levi dying and Eren killing Jean. I didn't wanna make Eren into this cold-blooded killer so I decided it would be self-defense as Jean strangles him. Also, I wanted to write a chapter that gives meaning to the story, seeing as the title was kinda random for me, so in this ending, it takes the name of the story 'This is all my fault' and applies it to Jean, all of Eren's problems being his fault. Also, this is fast paced because dude this isn't the canon ending, why the fuck would I waste my time on it when I need to focus on the actual ending so I don't give a shit if you hate it, I fucking love it so go get a life. Also this website is shit, I try to add the italics and it doesn't fucking work. Don't blame me for no emphasis.

Disclaimer - This isn't and will not be the ending. I got inspired to end it like this but seeing as no one likes my gore endings and I have a 2 parter ending in mind I decided to add this as a little extra story or whatever. So yes, there is gonna be an official ending sometime in the distant future and this chapter is non-canon to the story.

Eren paced nervously back and forth, occasionally stealing glances towards the limp body laid in the bed. The doctors didn’t know why he hadn’t woken up yet, they had done everything right and he seemed absolutely fine. It had been over 2 weeks yet they hadn’t seen any improvement, if anything he just deteriorated. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair that Jean could break Eren’s relationship, taking Eren’s one and only love in life and turn it against him, sending Eren spieling out of control. Even though he’d never admit it, Eren had a growing hate for Jean. It wasn’t a petty little anger, it was a full-blown rage. Eren knew Jean was lying. It was obvious, I mean who in their right mind would think Eren would ever stick his dick up Jean’s ass! It was ridiculous. And Eren never let go of it. He’d come home late from a shift at Hange’s and look up Jean’s social medias, agitated beyond belief as he scrolled down countless pages of friends, endless photos of Jean smiling his fucking ass off as he had the time of his life while Eren was sat alone, drinking his life away as his world crumbled into nothingness. Eren was vengeful. He wanted Jean to hurt like he had all these years, he wanted Jean to feel all the pain of getting everything taken away from you. He wanted Jean to pay for what he did. 

‘’Eren?’’, Hange called out to him, sadness controlling her features. 

‘'Huh? Oh, sorry Hange’’, He whispered, breath hitching. 

‘’You’ve been in here for a long time now, is everything okay?’’, She asked, concerned. 

‘'I’m fine, I just... I worry about Levi. The doctors told me they expected him to be awake by now, but... He isn’t’’, His eyebrows furrowed as he peered over to Levi, tears filling his eyes. 

‘’It’s okay Eren. He’ll get better soon, you just need to give him time to heal-’’, As she spoke, loud beeping came from the machine to Levi’s left, the heart monitor showing a flatline. 

‘’Hange! Oh my god, what’s happening!?’’, He screamed, terrified. 

‘'Eren, he’s going into cardiac arrest, we need to get a doctor!’’, She declared, pulling Eren out the room with her, ‘’We need a doctor! My friends in cardiac arrest!’’, She screamed, moving aside as medics rushed past her into his room. 

‘'Hange you lied!’’, Eren screeched at her, his breathing ragged and his eyes welled with tears. 

‘’Eren, look-’’, She tried. 

‘’You lied!’’, He cried out, tears falling down his red cheeks as Levi’s words flashed through his mind. 

‘’Why would you fuck Jean?!’’ 

‘’No, Eren. Don’t you dare get pissed off at me for this!’’, She complained, sick of Eren’s oblivious nature. 

‘’What, so I'm supposed to let you lie to my fucking face! Don’t you dare lie to me, go fucking burn in hell!’’, Eren screamed, too enraged to even begin to rationalise anything. 

‘’Eren, what else am I supposed to say?! That it was obvious he was gonna fucking die and that you’re so fucking dumb that you didn’t even realize!?’’, She screamed into his face, taking a moment to breath as she let her own words sink in. 

‘’I’m done’’, He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks as he walked away. 

‘’Shit’’, Hange breathed out as she came to her senses. 

 

‘’Oh, hello Eren!’’, Jean’s mother greeted Eren as she opened the door. 

‘'Hi, can I see Jean’’, He asked, looking up to reveal his tear-stricken face. 

‘’Aw, love what happened?’’, She asked, concerned. 

‘'It’s nothing, I just want to see Jean’’, He smiled at her. 

‘’Okay, I’ll go get him’’, She walked away, ignoring his fake smile, ‘’Jeanie! Your friend is here!’’, She called up the stairs. 

‘'I’m coming!’’, He called as he ran down the stairs, face dropping as he saw Eren at the door, ‘’Oh, it’s you’’, He gulped, nervous. 

‘’I see the cops haven’t found you yet’’, Eren smiled at him. 

‘’There’s was no way to link me to what happened to Levi, I-I was at my parents' house playing video games’', Jean gulped, trying to act smug. 

‘’What a shit alibi’’, Eren stared at him, his eyes piercing through Jean’s soul. 

‘’An alibi is an alibi’’, Jean smirked through quivering lips. 

‘’Why don’t we take a walk’’, Eren stared at him, not smiling nor frowning. 

‘’I’m kinda busy’’, Jean backed up slightly. 

‘'Or do you want me to tell your parents what-’’, Eren threatened. 

‘’Fine! I’ll go if you shut your mouth’’, He pulled on a coat and shut the door. 

‘’That’s what I want to hear’’, Eren smiled, not a sign of happiness but a sign of insanity. Eren lead him 10 minutes away from his house, hiding behind a building so no one could hear them. 

‘’So, what did you even-’’, 

‘’You fucking murderer! This is all your fault!’’, Eren screeched, his voice cracking as he lunged at Jean, forcing him to the ground. 

‘’What the fuck are you doing!?’’, Jean demanded, terrified. 

‘'I’m going to hurt you like you hurt me!’’, Eren screamed, throwing punches into Jean’s face. 

‘’You’re fucking insane!’’, Jean screamed, protecting his face with his arms. 

‘'I’m done with you!’’, Eren screamed, ripping his arms away from his face and pinning them to either side of his head, breathing into his face, ‘’You took my friends. You took my father. You fucking killed my boyfriend!’’, Eren screamed at him. 

‘'You’re insane!’’, Jean screamed again, his voice weak. 

‘’No Jean, you’re insane. I hope you fucking burn in hell, you-’’, Eren whispered, being cut off as cold hands clamped around his neck, squeezing tightly as he let out a gasp. 

‘’You burn in hell!’’, Jean retaliated, doing his best to force Eren off him. 

‘’If you kill me-’’, Eren gasped out, ‘’You’ll go to jail’’, He threw his hands against Jean’s, frantically pulling in an attempt to free his neck. 

‘’This is self-defence Eren, you’ll be the one painted as a villain’’, He smirked wickedly. 

‘’No!’’, Eren gasped out, ‘’No!’’, He frantically reached out for something, anything to help him, as his fingers fell on top of a stone-cold rock. 

‘’I hope you burn’’, Jean smiled, an evil glint in his eyes. 

‘’No!’’, He screamed, smashing the rock against Jean’s head. 

‘’You won’t win Eren. I won’t let you win this time!’', He screamed, tightening his grip. 

Eren held the large rock in his trembling hands, lifting it up to end his source of pain. 

‘’Besides, you don’t even have the fucking guts to kill me!’’, Jean smiled at him. 

‘’I’m sorry’’, Eren chocked out, tears streaming down his face as he slammed it down onto Jean’s face. 

 

‘’Eren Yeager, you have the right to remain silence. Anything you say can or will be used against you in a court of law’’, The police officer stated as he placed hand cuffs against Eren’s wrists and locked them in place. 

‘’They said the kid was sat on top of the guy crying his eyes out, trying to perform some sick attempt at CPR’’, One of the officers whispered to his co-worker as they watched their boss hand cuff him. 

‘’Wow... That’s fucked up’’, He unsteadily breathed, staring at Eren with a terrified expression. 

‘’Yeah, this is about as messed up as it gets’’, He frowned, ‘'It’s sad. The poor kid’s boyfriend got shot, he’s been an emotional wreck lately. They think the guy he killed shot his boyfriend, but he had a solid alibi. Then again, he said he was in his room and his parents vouched for him. He could’ve easily snuck out, they would’ve been none the wiser. It’s just a shame that in this society it doesn’t matter how your feeling play into things, unless you plead insanity nothing comes of it. This kid has lost everything, his mother died a while ago and his father kicked him out then ran him over with his car because the guys homophobic. Yet none of that matters. At the end of the day he beat a guy to death, so now he’s gonna pay the price. It’s bull shit. Absolute bull shit’’, He sighed, shaking his head. 

‘'How do you know all of this?’’, He questioned, beyond shocked. 

‘’I’ve been working on Eren’s case, he was report missing a month ago. His... boyfriend died the night he went missing. Apparently, he ran away after his boyfriend went into cardiac arrest, leaving him as he ran off’’, He frowned, eyes closed as he bottled his emotions, walking over to his cop car. 

 

‘’Mr. Yeager please stand. Mr. Yeager, you have been found guilty of murder in the first degree. You are sentenced to the death penalty’’, The judge ruled, banging his gavel. 

‘’Objection your honour! My client here was clearly defending himself, he was being strangled by Mr. Kirstein!’’, Eren’s lawyer complained. 

‘’Objection! Those injuries around his neck were ruled as self-harm’’, The prosecutor claimed. 

‘’But that-’’, He tried, to no avail.


	8. The Mess He Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~This is going to be a series so if anyone has a good name for it please tell meeee :D~  
> Hey guys, sorry I took a fucking millennia to post again xD so this chapter is an idea I've had for a while, it finally addresses the scene where Levi trashed his house (the mess he left is referring to the mess Levi left in his house). I'm very happy to announce that this is officially my longest fic yet :D, beating trust by a couple thousand words, and I'm planning on maybe making this into like a series, having another fic about Levi and Eren moving in together and getting on with their lives :D  
> Chapter 9 (Bliss) release date: 6th October 2018

2 weeks later 

Eren paced nervously back and forth, occasionally glancing towards the unmoving form lead on the bed. It had been 2 weeks since Levi was shot and the doctors couldn't understand why he hadn't woken up yet. Eren had been at Levi's side ever since he had gotten shot, even after the doctors had released him. It was all his fault that Levi got shot and he couldn't ever forgive himself. 

The morning he was shot the police went straight to Jean's house and arrested him, later finding his finger prints an exact match to the ones on the gun. He was awaiting a trial, rotting in jail all the while. Even though he hadn't been sentenced yet, the police officers who arrested him told Eren he could face up to the minimal of 10-15 years behind bars as it was clearly a first-degree murder attempt, however, he could have a maximum life sentence with the chance of parole. 

Eren hoped he'd get life. 

''Eren?'', Hange softly greeted him as she entered the room. 

''Huh? Oh, hi Hange. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention...'', Eren trailed off, a sad presence in his voice. 

''Eren, don’t be so sad. I know it's hard to hear that, but just try to think positively. When Levi wakes up we need to be there for him and make him feel better, but if you're all mopey then hows that gonna help him'', She smiled at him, concealing her sadness. 

''You're right. I just... I worry Hange. I know it's only been two weeks but the doctors say he should have woken up by now. I don't know...'', He murmured. 

''Look Eren, it's almost 1am and you look like shit. I know you haven't been sleeping properly recently, don’t try to lie to me. Levi will heal in his own time, there's no need to make this situation worst by making yourself sick'', She smiled sadly at him. 

''Yeah. I just don't know what I'd do if he would die. The last thing I said to him was that I wanted him to kill himself... It's been 2 weeks since then and I'm starting to think I'll never be able to take those words back'', Eren sighed, sitting down on the chair next to Levi's bed and resting his head in his hands. 

''Eren, whether or not you'll be able to fulfil that wish it doesn't matter, Levi knows you didn't mean that. I know I'm being so cliché right now but it's true. He hurt you Eren. He knew that in that moment he needed you to slam him for what he did. Even though telling him to end his own life was beyond excessive, he knows you didn’t mean it. We say things we don’t mean, Levi of all people will understand that'', She reassured him. 

''Thanks, Hange. I really needed to hear that'', He smiled. 

''Now go to sleep. It's way too late to be up at this hour, I'm only awake now because of a late shift at work. Goodnight Eren'', She smiled. 

''Goodnight Hange'', He murmured as she left the room and shut the door. 

 

''Eren. Hey, Eren wake up'', A hoarse voice called out to him as a hand shook his shoulder gently. 

''Hmm? What?'', Eren murmured as he looked up, giving his vision a second before it focused. 

''Hey Sleepyhead. What happened, I just woke up here and I don’t know what’s going on?’’, He asked him, a smile gracing his lips. 

‘’L-Levi’’, Eren asked, shocked, ‘’You’re actually awake’’, 

‘’Yeah. What happened?’’, He asked, confused. 

‘’You... Got shot’’, Eren murmured causing Levi’s smile to instantly drop, ‘’By Jean... Don’t you remember?’’, He asked him cautiously. 

‘'No’’, Levi shook his head, squinting his eyes slightly, ‘’I feel like trash right now. Do you know what time it is?’’, He asked, holding his head slightly. 

‘'It’s 4:12AM’’, Eren told him as he read the clock on the bedside table. 

‘'Shit...’’, Levi mumbled, rubbing his eyes, ‘’Look Eren. I’m so sorry for everything that has happened these past 2 years. When Jean told me you cheated on me with him... It was the anniversary of my sister’s death. I just...’’, He took a second to breathe, holding back tears as he lowered his head, ‘’I loved my sister so much. I was so torn apart from her death that when Jean told me what you supposedly did I was done. You didn’t deserve that, it wasn’t fair that I was selfish and held my own pain above everyone yours. Even when you tried to explain everything to me I slammed the door in your face. You were- are the love of my life, I was so hurt when Jean told me you did such a thing, I thought I finally found my soul mate’’, He looked up, revealing the tears flowing down his cheeks. 

‘’Levi I-’’, He cut himself off as a sob wracked through his whole body, crawling onto the bed to hug his lover, ‘’I-I-I'm so, so, so sorry! I love you so much Levi, I wish I never said all those things to you’’, He cried out, hugging Levi tightly. 

‘’It’s all in the past now Eren. I don’t know if you’ll ever forgive me but I want to make it up to you. I still love you so much and those feelings will never go away but I want you to be happy, nothing else matters’’, Levi admitted. 

‘’I... I still love you too Levi’’, He pulled back, looking him in the eyes, ‘’I want to start over with you’’, He smiled. 

‘’Me too’’, He smiled back. 

‘’Eren?’’, Hange knocked on the door. 

‘'Hange, come in!’’, He shouted, excited. 

‘'What’s wro- oh my god, Levi you’re awake!’’, Hange screamed, caught off guard. 

‘'Yeah, I am’’, Levi smiled at her, ‘’It’s great to see you again’’, 

‘'It’s great to see you again too’’, She smiled back, ‘’Oh, Eren we need to go!’’, She told him. 

‘'What, why?’’ He asked. 

‘'I was gonna take you to Levi’s to get some of his stuff since it wouldn’t be long until he woke up, this is perfect timing’’, She smiled. 

‘'Okay. Bye Levi, we’ll be right back’', Eren smiled, getting up off the bed and following Hange out of the room. 

‘’Bye’’, Levi waved. 

 

Once they arrived, Eren exited Hange’s car and walked over to Levi’s house, unlocking the front door. He swiftly opened the door, stopping dead in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. Guilt overcame him as he glanced at Levi’s hallway, the torn-up party decorations tearing his heart apart. There was what seemed to be the remains of a banner, ripped up and stomped on all over the floor. There were remnants of balloons, all popped and discarded carelessly. There were iridescent streamers all torn and scattered all over the place, somewhat resembling glitter. Worst of all, there was the remains of a giant teddy bear, each limb ripped off violently with the head torn to shreds. Once he walked further into the apartment Eren realized it wasn’t just party decorations that were destroyed, it was the entire apartment. The table in the kitchen was thrown to the ground, various cupboard’s missing their doors, his wardrobe thrown to the ground, the clothes inside torn apart and scattered around aimlessly. The entire place was destroyed and Eren only had himself to blame for it. 

‘’Eren?’’, Hange asked as she walked up to the door, ‘’Holy shit!’’, She screamed, taking in the sight before her. 

‘'Hange... This is all my fault’’, Eren turned to face her, tears falling down his cheeks. 

‘’Oh Eren, baby come here’’, Hange walked up to him, embracing him in a tight hug, ‘’You know how emotional Levi can get...’', She tried to sugar coat it. 

‘'Hange, his entire apartment is wrecked! He’s a fucking clean freak, there’s no way he’d do this for no apparent reason! I told him to kill himself Hange, he did this because of me...’’, Eren trailed off, sniffling. 

‘'You made up, didn’t you?’’, Hange continued as she earned a nod, ‘’See, he forgave you Eren and you forgave him. The only thing we can do now is clean this place to make it up to him’’, She smiled at him. 

‘’Really? You think we can clean this?’’, He asked. 

‘’We won’t know unless we try’’, She winked at him, going over to the end of the hallway and picking up the remnants. 

It took them hours to clean the entire place but once they finished they realized it was all worth it. Levi’s apartment looked better than it had in a long time, especially since they had to go out and replace most of the items he broke. They also spent hours cleaning it, seeing as Levi had been so depressed lately he couldn’t even clean his apartment to his own standards. 

‘’Come on, we spent 8 hours cleaning this place, Levi’s gonna be wondering where we are’’, Hange chuckled as she grabbed the bag containing all of Levi’s things. 

‘’Yeah, I can’t wait until he can see what we did to his apartment’’, Eren smiled happily, a pale rose gracing his cheeks.


	9. The mess he left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I'm really sorry I took like a millennia to post this entire fic, especially since I posted a shitty 'non-canon ending' which was essentially useless. I know I said I'd post the chapter at the start of October, and I know it's been 2 months, but some crummy things happened and I took some time for myself. So, this is going to be probably the last fic I'm going to post on this site. Well, probably the last fic I ever write. I always liked reading aot fics and always wanted to write my own so in March I decided to start writing some and ever since then I have come out with a total of 4 fics I deemed (one of which (Tragedy) had such a terrible ending I stopped writing this and re-wrote the ending) decent. This fic being one of them, the other 3 being Tragedy, very fucked up, to love a brat (i love that name lol) and trust (I thought it was trash because of trolls then re-read it and now I really appreciate it).

Eren paced nervously back and forth, occasionally glancing towards the door leading to Levi’s room. He bit his lip in anticipation, fed up of waiting for Levi to come out. 

‘’He’s taking too long...’’, Eren muttered, nervous. 

‘'He’s fine Eren’’, Hange smiled at him, reassuring him. 

‘’Still... I don’t want to wait any longer, it’s been so long since Jean did this to him and he’s still suffering. It’s just not fair, I don’t want him to go through this’’, Eren frowned. 

‘’I know. This isn’t fair, but that doesn't mean we should just mope around. You never know, this could be his last appointment’', She smiled knowingly. 

‘’Hange, are you keeping a secret from me?’’, Eren eyed her suspiciously. 

‘’Noooooo!’’, Hange smirked, biting her lip. 

‘’Hange, what’s goi-’’, 

‘'Hey’’, Levi smiled as he walked out of the room, walking over to Eren. 

‘'Is there something I don’t know?’’, Eren questioned, confused. 

‘'Hange’’, Levi growled as he glared at her. 

‘'Yesss?~’’, She smirked. 

‘'What did you tell him?’’, He questioned. 

‘’Nothing’’, She smiled knowingly. 

‘’Eren. I got some good news for you...’’, He smiled. 

‘’Really?’’, Eren questioned, beyond confused. 

‘’The doctor says I don’t need to come back anymore’’, He smiled. 

‘'Wait, you mean-’’, Eren cut himself off, mouth agape. 

‘’I’m completely healed’’, He announced happily. 

‘’Seriously!?’’, Eren screamed, running over to Levi and pulling him into a tight embrace, ‘’Oh my fucking god I’m so so so happy for you Levi!!’’, He beamed, eyes watering. 

‘'Aw Eren, are you crying?’’, Levi asked as he pulled back. 

‘’Are you crying too?’’, Eren smirked, wiping a tear from his eye. 

‘’No, I don’t cry’’, Levi glared at him, causing Eren to burst out laughing. 

‘’Now that you’re healed, you can go back to living in your apartment’’, Hange smiled cheekily. 

‘'What are you hiding?’’, Levi glared at her. 

‘’Nothing’’, She smirked. 

‘’Then why have you been keeping me from seeing it for so long?’’, He asked suspciously. 

‘’Because Eren and I have a surprise for you’’, She beamed, excited. 

‘’Yeah, let’s go’’, Eren smiled proudly. 

 

‘’Come on’’, Eren smiled as he jumped out of Levi’s car, running up to his apartment. 

‘’What are you two trying to do?’’, Levi eyed them suspiciously. 

‘’When we went back to your apartment a couple months ago... It was completely destroyed...’’, Hange cautiously told him. 

‘’Shit’’, Levi breathed. 

‘’We... We decided that since you were in the hospital and all... That we would make it up to you by sorting it out’’, Eren smiled crookedly at him. 

‘’Wait, you actually cleaned all that mess up?’’, He asked, shocked. 

‘’Yeah! It took us like 8 hours but it was worth it’’, Eren beamed proudly. 

‘’Come on Levi, let’s go in’’, Hange squealed. 

‘’One of these days you’ll make me deaf’’, He muttered as he opened the door, shocked to find his apartment perfectly clean. 

‘’Do you like it?’’, Eren asked sheepishly. 

‘'Eren. I love it’’, He stood on his tip toes, leaning forward to kiss the love of his life, ‘’Pink suits you’’, He whispered into his ear as he entered the apartment. 

 

 

Eren paced nervously back and forth, standing under a beautiful white arch covered in white roses. He was dressed in a fancy suit consisting of a neat white dress shirt with a formal black jacket and matching black dress pants. His hair was filled with white roses that Hange pinned in for him and he had a white rose on his jacket. 

‘’Eren, get into place!’’, Hange screamed. 

‘’Wait, I’m not ready-’’, Eren cut himself off, his mouth agape as the love of his life walked across the aisle. 

Levi was wearing a gorgeous floor length white dress which hugged his figure perfectly. It was sleeveless and had a long train at the back which was covered in white roses. He had a delicate white vail covering his beautiful face and a white rose pinned into his hair. As he walked underneath the arch Eren took the veil off of his face and stared at Levi in awe as the happiest moment of his life was happening before him. He was so happy he forgot where he was. 

‘’Oi, Eren’’, Levi nudged him with a smirk on his face. 

‘’Oh, sorry!’’, Eren blushed, shutting his mouth as the ceremony began. 

‘’Today we are gathered to honour the life of 15-year-old Eren Yeager. Eren Yeager was a beloved son, a beloved brother, a beloved lover’’, He looked towards Levi, who was no longer in a wedding dress but in an all-black outfit with tears frantically running down his cheeks. 

‘'No!!'', Eren screamed, looking around frantically to find people wearing black sitting in a graveyard, ‘’I-I’m not dead! I-’’, He stumbled backwards, falling into a coffin as Levi came up to him to say his finale goodbye. 

‘’I love you Eren... I love you more than anything!’', He cried, ‘’Please just wake up! I’m sorry Eren! I'm so fucking sorry...’’, He trailed off, choking on his own desolation, ‘’This is my fault... This is all my fault!’’, He choked, frantically wiping tears from his eyes. 

Suddenly, the world started to slowly fade, a bright light left in its place. Eren could hear frantic murmurs and noises akin to people shuffling around. He couldn’t make out what anyone was saying, it all sounded distorted and far away. As the light got brighter, the voices started to get more legible and louder. 

‘’Eren, please wake up!’’, Levi frantically called out, shocking Eren. 

‘’Levi, is he going to be okay!?’’, Hange cried out frantically. 

‘’I don’t know! He isn’t responding!’’, Levi gently shook Eren, shaking in shock. 

‘'Levi!’’, Hange cried out, terrified. 

‘'Please don’t do this to me...’’, He cried out, his whole body going numb as he slumped over, ‘’He’s waking up!’’, He screamed, overjoyed, ‘'Hange, he’s waking up! He’s going to be okay’’, Levi cried out in joy, smiling brightly. 

As Levi gently shook him, Eren started to stir. His vision was blurry and distorted at first, but after blinking a couple time he finally saw clearly. Levi was leaning over him, crying his eyes out as he smiled brightly. Hange was next to him, on her knees, her cheeks tear stained. 

‘'L-Levi?’’, He whispered, looking up at him confused. 

‘'You’re okay!’’, Levi cried, pulling Eren up to him, embracing him tightly, ‘’I thought I was going to lose you...’’, He whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. 

‘’W-what happened?’’, He asked, rubbing the back of his head. 

‘'Jean went psycho on you! He hit you over the head with a baseball bat. Literally’’, Hange’s voice cracked as she told him. 

‘’I’m so sorry Eren! I should’ve known Jean lied to me!’’, Levi choked on his words, angry that he made such a foolish mistake. 

‘'It’s... It’s okay’’, Eren smiled sincerely, his features softening as he pulled Levi away from him, wiping the tears from his cheeks, ‘’None of this was your fault Levi. You did nothing wrong’’, He smiled at his boyfriend, slowly leaning in as he pressed his lips to Eren’s, police sirens blaring outside as Jean was handcuffed and taken into custody.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I'm really sorry I took like a millennia to post this entire fic, especially since I posted a shitty non-canon ending which was essentially useless. I know I said Id post the chapter at the start of October, and I know its been 2 months, but some crummy things happened and I took some time for myself. So this is going to be probably the last fic Im going to post on this site. Well probably the last fic I ever write. I always liked reading aot fics and always wanted to write my own so in March I decided to start writing some and ever since then I have come out with a total of 4 fics I deemed (one of which (Tragedy) had such a terrible ending I stopped writing this and re-wrote the ending) decent. This fic being one of them, the others Tragedy, very fucked up, to love a brat (I love that name lol) and trust (I thought it was trash because of trolls then re-read it and now I really appreciate it). And even though I've barely written any fics, Ive just lost interest in it. I want to thank you all for an amazing 10 months on this site. Thank you so much for baring with all my crummy writings and supporting me through kudos and comments, you guys really put a spark back into my life and I'll be forever grateful.

Eren paced nervously back and forth, occasionally glancing towards the door leading to Levi’s room. He bit his lip in anticipation, fed up of waiting for Levi to come out. 

‘’He’s taking too long...’’, Eren muttered, nervous. 

‘'He’s fine Eren’’, Hange smiled at him, reassuring him. 

‘’Still... I don’t want to wait any longer, it’s been so long since Jean did this to him and he’s still suffering. It’s just not fair, I don’t want him to go through this’’, Eren frowned. 

‘’I know. This isn’t fair, but that doesn't mean we should just mope around. You never know, this could be his last appointment’', She smiled knowingly. 

‘’Hange, are you keeping a secret from me?’’, Eren eyed her suspiciously. 

‘’Noooooo!’’, Hange smirked, biting her lip. 

‘’Hange, what’s goi-’’, 

‘'Hey’’, Levi smiled as he walked out of the room, walking over to Eren. 

‘'Is there something I don’t know?’’, Eren questioned, confused. 

‘'Hange’’, Levi growled as he glared at her. 

‘'Yesss?~’’, She smirked. 

‘'What did you tell him?’’, He questioned. 

‘’Nothing’’, She smiled knowingly. 

‘’Eren. I got some good news for you...’’, He smiled. 

‘’Really?’’, Eren questioned, beyond confused. 

‘’The doctor says I don’t need to come back anymore’’, He smiled. 

‘'Wait, you mean-’’, Eren cut himself off, mouth agape. 

‘’I’m completely healed’’, He announced happily. 

‘’Seriously!?’’, Eren screamed, running over to Levi and pulling him into a tight embrace, ‘’Oh my fucking god I’m so so so happy for you Levi!!’’, He beamed, eyes watering. 

‘'Aw Eren, are you crying?’’, Levi asked as he pulled back. 

‘’Are you crying too?’’, Eren smirked, wiping a tear from his eye. 

‘’No, I don’t cry’’, Levi glared at him, causing Eren to burst out laughing. 

‘’Now that you’re healed, you can go back to living in your apartment’’, Hange smiled cheekily. 

‘'What are you hiding?’’, Levi glared at her. 

‘’Nothing’’, She smirked. 

‘’Then why have you been keeping me from seeing it for so long?’’, He asked suspciously. 

‘’Because Eren and I have a surprise for you’’, She beamed, excited. 

‘’Yeah, let’s go’’, Eren smiled proudly. 

 

‘’Come on’’, Eren smiled as he jumped out of Levi’s car, running up to his apartment. 

‘’What are you two trying to do?’’, Levi eyed them suspiciously. 

‘’When we went back to your apartment a couple months ago... It was completely destroyed...’’, Hange cautiously told him. 

‘’Shit’’, Levi breathed. 

‘’We... We decided that since you were in the hospital and all... That we would make it up to you by sorting it out’’, Eren smiled crookedly at him. 

‘’Wait, you actually cleaned all that mess up?’’, He asked, shocked. 

‘’Yeah! It took us like 8 hours but it was worth it’’, Eren beamed proudly. 

‘’Come on Levi, let’s go in’’, Hange squealed. 

‘’One of these days you’ll make me deaf’’, He muttered as he opened the door, shocked to find his apartment perfectly clean. 

‘’Do you like it?’’, Eren asked sheepishly. 

‘'Eren. I love it’’, He stood on his tip toes, leaning forward to kiss the love of his life, ‘’Pink suits you’’, He whispered into his ear as he entered the apartment. 

 

 

Eren paced nervously back and forth, standing under a beautiful white arch covered in white roses. He was dressed in a fancy suit consisting of a neat white dress shirt with a formal black jacket and matching black dress pants. His hair was filled with white roses that Hange pinned in for him and he had a white rose on his jacket. 

‘’Eren, get into place!’’, Hange screamed. 

‘’Wait, I’m not ready-’’, Eren cut himself off, his mouth agape as the love of his life walked across the aisle. 

Levi was wearing a gorgeous floor length white dress which hugged his figure perfectly. It was sleeveless and had a long train at the back which was covered in white roses. He had a delicate white vail covering his beautiful face and a white rose pinned into his hair. As he walked underneath the arch Eren took the veil off of his face and stared at Levi in awe as the happiest moment of his life was happening before him. He was so happy he forgot where he was. 

‘’Oi, Eren’’, Levi nudged him with a smirk on his face. 

‘’Oh, sorry!’’, Eren blushed, shutting his mouth as the ceremony began. 

‘’Today we are gathered to honour the life of 15-year-old Eren Yeager. Eren Yeager was a beloved son, a beloved brother, a beloved lover’’, He looked towards Levi, who was no longer in a wedding dress but in an all-black outfit with tears frantically running down his cheeks. 

‘'No!!'', Eren screamed, looking around frantically to find people wearing black sitting in a graveyard, ‘’I-I’m not dead! I-’’, He stumbled backwards, falling into a coffin as Levi came up to him to say his finale goodbye. 

‘’I love you Eren... I love you more than anything!’', He cried, ‘’Please just wake up! I’m sorry Eren! I'm so fucking sorry...’’, He trailed off, choking on his own desolation, ‘’This is my fault... This is all my fault!’’, He choked, frantically wiping tears from his eyes. 

Suddenly, the world started to slowly fade, a bright light left in its place. Eren could hear frantic murmurs and noises akin to people shuffling around. He couldn’t make out what anyone was saying, it all sounded distorted and far away. As the light got brighter, the voices started to get more legible and louder. 

‘’Eren, please wake up!’’, Levi frantically called out, shocking Eren. 

‘’Levi, is he going to be okay!?’’, Hange cried out frantically. 

‘’I don’t know! He isn’t responding!’’, Levi gently shook Eren, shaking in shock. 

‘'Levi!’’, Hange cried out, terrified. 

‘'Please don’t do this to me...’’, He cried out, his whole body going numb as he slumped over, ‘’He’s waking up!’’, He screamed, overjoyed, ‘'Hange, he’s waking up! He’s going to be okay’’, Levi cried out in joy, smiling brightly. 

As Levi gently shook him, Eren started to stir. His vision was blurry and distorted at first, but after blinking a couple time he finally saw clearly. Levi was leaning over him, crying his eyes out as he smiled brightly. Hange was next to him, on her knees, her cheeks tear stained. 

‘'L-Levi?’’, He whispered, looking up at him confused. 

‘'You’re okay!’’, Levi cried, pulling Eren up to him, embracing him tightly, ‘’I thought I was going to lose you...’’, He whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. 

‘’W-what happened?’’, He asked, rubbing the back of his head. 

‘'Jean went psycho on you! He hit you over the head with a baseball bat. Literally’’, Hange’s voice cracked as she told him. 

‘’I’m so sorry Eren! I should’ve known Jean lied to me!’’, Levi choked on his words, angry that he made such a foolish mistake. 

‘'It’s... It’s okay’’, Eren smiled sincerely, his features softening as he pulled Levi away from him, wiping the tears from his cheeks, ‘’None of this was your fault Levi. You did nothing wrong’’, He smiled at his boyfriend, slowly leaning in as he pressed his lips to Eren’s, police sirens blaring outside as Jean was handcuffed and taken into custody.


End file.
